Leah Corinthos
Leah Corinthos was a senior at Port Charles High School. She is very academic and planned on going to Harvard Law School upon graduating high school. Leah is shown to be determind and thoughtful, loyal when it comes to her friends and her family and won't back down when faced with a problem. Leah was a series regular in the first season before she died in the season finale after being shot by Drake Niles when she took a bullet for best friend, Emma Drake. Leah's funeral took place in season 2 and her death was very hard on her family. Unlike a lot of dead characters, Leah's grave is still seen a lot and her family visits it quite often by her family and best friends Jenny Martin and Emma Drake. When her youngest sister Violet was born after her death, her parents took her to Leah's grave to introduce her to her big sister who she sadly never got to meet because of her untimely demise. Leah was best friends with Emma Drake and Jenny Martin. she is the older sister of Briana Corinthos and Trinity Corinthos. Daughter of Michael Corinthos III and Chloe Mathers-Corinthos. Grandaughter of rap sensation Marshall Mathers and mob boss Sonny Corinthos. Leah was portrayed by Aimee Teegarden. Early Life Leah is the first born daughter of Michael Corinthos III and now wife Chloe Mathers-Corinthos. Chloe went into labor at Kelly's during a storm in Port Charles. Chloe's water broke after the power went out and when Mike called 911, he was told that an ambulance wouldn't be able to make it there for a good half-hour. Chloe wasn't able to make it, the baby was coming fast, there at Kelly's Chloe gave birth with the help of Mike and Claire Walsh who was also at Kelly's. The ambulance arrives not to much later and Chloe is taken to the hospital with her daughter and Michael meets her there. the two decide to name their daughter Adela Marshelle. Adela after Michael's grandmother and Marshelle, feminizing Chloe's fathers name, Marshall who pretty much raised Chloe on his own after her mom left and was able to start a rap career. When baby Adela is taken to the nursery where nurse Elizabeth Webber switches her with Lucky and Siobhan's newborn daughter, Leah Grace. Things go fine for a while until baby Adela starts getting sick. when she is taken to the hospital, the doctors have no idea what is wrong with her. after spending time in the hospital and many tests, Michael and Chloe are told that their baby is dying and that there is nothing anyone can do, her whole body is shutting down and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. after another week in the hospital, baby Adela dies. Michael and Chloe are distraught and have a hard time saying goodbye to their baby girl. time goes on and the pair do there best to cope with losing their daughter who was only seven months old. Chloe's father, Marshall comes to town upon hearing about the death of his grandaughter, and does his best to help his daughter cope with the loss of her child. things in Port Charles calm down for a while until a nurse from General Hospital calls saying that they had just run a DNA test on Siobhon and Lucky's daughter, Leah upon an anonymous sorce saying that she wasnt really their daughter and that their was a baby swap nine months ago with Michael and Chloe's daughter, Adela. the two rush to the hospital and a paternity test is given and Michael and Chloe find out that baby Leah, is really their baby Adela and there was a switch at birth. Leah is then given over from Lucky and Siobhan to Michael and Chloe. Michael and Chloe decide to keep her name as Leah Grace because they already had known another child as Adela Marshelle. Everything turns up for the pair and are happy to have their daughter back and feel like they are being given a second chance at being parents. Character History Season 1 1.01 Pilot Leah makes her first appearance in the Pilot episode walking into school with best friend Emma Drake . They are seen walking past a sign in the front hallway advertising for someone to run for student body president because the one elected last year moved districts for an unknown reason, and rival, Sierra Morasco walks by telling her not to bother, she is going to win and will soon be ultimate queen bee of Port Charles High. Emma then tells Leah that she needs to run for student body president and although Leah doesn't want to, Emma convinces her saying that Sierra Morasco can't run the school. It would be a disaster waiting to happen. Plus, it would look good on her Harvard application since she and Emma both plan going there for college. So the two then start running against Sierra. While she and Emma quickly start the campaign Leah also does her best to help youngest sister Trinity adjust to high school life. Leah and Emma continue to try to outdo Sierra in the campaign and when giving the speechs and during the debate, Leah continues to try and outdo Sierra who's using her popularity to win. Emma gets Leah's sisters Briana and Trinity to help along with Emma's youngest sister Anna. At the end of the week, at election day, Leah sucessfully beats Sierra and chooses Emma as her vice president. 1.03 One The Line Leah is at home with her family and helping Trinity with her algerbra homework when her mom gets a call saying from someone stating that there never was a baby switch seventeen years ago and that Elizabeth Webber only made it look like there was to play mind games, so Leah is really the daughter of Lucky and Siobhan and the girl they thought was her that died after being poisoned sixteen and half years ago was Michael and Chloe's biological daughter, Adela Marshelle. Leah takes the news hard while Michael and Chloe rush out with Lucky and Siobhan do a paternity test on Leah. While waiting for the results from the hospital done by Robin, Leah hangs out with Emma, Briana and Trinity and breaks down saying that she doesnt want Lucky and Siobhan to be her parents, she likes being a Corinthos. not to mention she cant stand their daughters Fiona and Meghan. When the results come back they all go to the hospital and are told that Leah is the biolgical daughter of Michael and Chloe. the person who called them telling them that she was Lucky and Siobhan's was lying. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect upon hearing what Trevor Martin did to her younger sister Trinity, Briana and her comfort her and decide not to tell their parents about it. when Trevor comes around, both Leah and Briana warn Trevor to stay away from their sister. 1.05 Cries in Vain Ian Slater and Leah start talking and become friends once paired together as lab partners in their AP Chemistry class. the two grow close and while studying together for a test, the pair end up kissing and two then decide to start dating. (Ian Slater is Leah's only onscreen boyfriend) 1.06 The Party Scene Sierra Morasco goes around bragging about the party she is throwing. Leah and Emma aren't invited so they spend the night at Emma's having a girls night when Leah gets a call from God Sister Madi Morgan telling her that Briana is at the party and she is passed out. Leah and Emma quickly take Leah's car and go to Sierra's party where Madi is with pals Spencer and Spike. Spike helps get Briana to Leah's car where Leah and Emma rush her to the possible where Robin and Patrick are working, they quickly pump Briana's stomach while Leah calls Michael and Chloe. they rush to the hospital where Leah is waiting and Briana wakes up later and explains that she was at the party because Josslyn really wanted to go and when she got their Cameron pressured her into drinking. 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Leah notices Ian has been acting weird towards her and so has friend Jenny Martin. Leah asks Emma to help her find out what is going on. Emma later overhears Jenny talking to Ian about how they can never tell anyone they slept together. Emma debates for a while on whether or not to tell Leah but knows that if the positions were reversed she would want to know. so after school, Emma tells Leah what she heard and Leah becomes a mess and then calls Jenny over to see if its true. when Jenny arrives at her house, when Leah confronts her about it, Jenny confesses and says that she is sorry and never meant for it to happen. after an arguement, Leah tells Jenny that she is dead to her. the next day at school, Leah breaks up with Ian and tells him that she never wants to see him again. 1.09 Get Out Alive Leah's sister Briana is hit by a car when crossing the street by a rival mob boss. while Briana is recovering, Leah is there for her along with Trinity and their parents. 1.10 Make It Right, when Leah is back at school after Briana's injury, Ian keeps trying to talk to her and make things right, even by saying that he will never even speak to Jenny again. Leah keeps telling him that she never wants to see him again and things are definitely over for good between the two. whenever Ian is around, Emma tells him to stay away from Leah or she will kick his cheating ass all the way back to Jenny's bedroom. 1.11 What Does It Take, the guy who hit Briana with his car makes it known to Michael that he is there and out to get the organization causing him Jason and Johnny to put their family's in protection while the three of them plus Jason's wife, Brooke hunt down the guy and get rid of him for good. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind, Leah continues to ignore Ian and now wont even look at him everytime he comes around her and just acts like he doesn't exist. this angers Ian and Leah doesn't know that he is starting to stalk her. while this is happening, Jenny decides she can't stand her two best friends hating her, so she leaves town. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Leah and Emma put on the winter formal which has the Starlight Masquarade theme. Leah is happy and sure it is going to be great and even got The Pretty Reckless to play. Briana and Trinity both go and parents Michael and Chloe go out for a date night. Leah is home alone getting ready to leave when t he power goes out and the phone rings. on the other end is Ian's voice telling her that she looks amazing. Leah hangs up and tries to dial the police when Ian comes up behind her and grabs her and pushes her to floor and stomping on the phone. meanwhile at the dance, Emma notices Leah isn't there and Madi, Spike and Spencer notice nether is their drummer Ian, while the band goes onstage without a drummer and just a bassist, guitarist and vocalist, Emma tries to call Leah and gets no answer so Emma goes over to her place only to find the power out. when calling out to her, she hears Leah screaming from her bedroom, when Emma gets there, she finds Leah being attacked by Ian. Emma tries to help Leah and Ian pulls a knife. after being tied up and listening to Ian's ramblings on his love for Leah, Leah is able to get free and runs to her parents room where she knows her dad keeps one of his many guns. once she finds it, she goes back to her room and shoots Ian as he is beating up Emma. she shot him in the chest near his shoulder, Ian is down and Leah uses her cell phone to call the police and her parents. 1.15 Never Surrender'''Leah is in the hospital recovering from her attack and trying to cope witht he fact that her ex-boyfriend tried to kill her. Emma's injuries weren't as bad so she didn't need to stay in the hospital. while Leah is dealing with this, Ian is also in the hospital, Michael goes and pays him a visit. He is about ready to shoot him with his gun with a silencer when Dante walks in and asks Michael to leave and assures him justice will be served here and Ian wont get away for what he did to Leah. Jenny also returns to town and goes to visit Leah saying she heard what happened. Leah still wants nothing to do with Jenny, before Jenny leaves, she tells her that Ian got her pregnant. '''1.16 In Real Life, Leah and Emma surprise Jenny by showing up at her first ultrasound and repair their friendship. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, the first season finale, Leah is at school early with Emma going over what the yearbook comitee had ready for the volleyball section of the yearbook when the two hear a pop noise. Emma thinks is something serious while Leah tells her that its probably nothing, just a senior prank, from the second floor, it sounded like a firecracker. When Emma is not convinced, the two walk out of the room to see what is going on when they see people running around. Leah is able to see Briana when the lockdown warning goes on. the three return to the classroom where Leah and Emma were and the three hide. they hide there for about forty five minutes until they hear Drake, Briana's current boyfriend, call out her name in an angry tone. during those forty-five minutes, the three had heard more popping noises which they now know were gunshots. thinking quick, Leah and Emma hide Briana in the classroom's closet and when Drake comes in, he notices Emma who he has a vendetta against along with her siblings Noah and Anna because their dad stuck around for them and not him. Leah is still by the closet with Briana. she notices that Drake is about to shoot Emma so Leah tells Briana not to come out, no matter what. Leah then jumps out and right as Drake pulls the trigger, Leah jumps in front of Emma taking the bullet. Leah falls to the ground struggling to breathe while Emma is freaking out by her and crying ignoring Drake. Briana hears Emma crying and comes out of the hiding spot and Drake points his gun to her and drags her out of the room. Emma stays by Leah's side as Briana is drug out of the room. while struggling to breathe, Leah tells her to help Briana but Emma refuses to leave her side. Leah keeps telling her to tell her parents and sisters she loves then. Emma tells Leah to tell them that herself, but Leah replies by repeating that senence before closing her eyes and she stops breathing, initiating that she had died. Trivia *The writers debated on whether or not to kill of the character for over an hour *although 12 characters have died, only six funerals have been shown, Leah Corinthos (season 2), Hope Thornhart (Season 4), AJ Chandler (Season 4), Trevor Martin (Season 7) Grace Baker (Season 9) Lucia Martin (Season 10) and Kaylee Morasco (season 10) Quotes "we hung out yesterday, remember your rant about how much you didn’t want school to start again" (First Line to Emma Drake on the first day of school in the Pilot episode)a "you are dead to me!" (to Jenny after she found out that Jenny slept with her boyfriend Ian) "tell my parents i'm sorry and that i love them." (last line to Emma as she bled to death after getting shot) Relationships Ian Slater *Start Up: 1.05 Cries In Vain *Breakup: 1.08 Someone Who Cares **Reason: Ian cheated on Leah with her best friend Jenny Martin Category:Category templates Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Born On Screen